


One Day You'll Be Dead And Embalmed

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [29]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Nightmares, Timeline Awareness, Trans Male Character, hair cuts, humantale, trans asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut with doll scissors, and tied with a ribbon, curated under the glass of my pendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day You'll Be Dead And Embalmed

Dark brown hair landed in your lap as you attempted to cut the long locks away, you knew he was crying, but you paid no mind, he cried a lot.

"This is about as good as it gets, Az." You grabbed a mirror and handed it to him "Best I can do."

He examined himself and gave a weak and forced grin "It's nice, thank you."

"Asriel. Don't lie, I know it's bad, but don't lie."

"I'm sorry." He said rather sadly.

"It's fine. Go wash your head, I'll handle the hair." He nodded and went off. As soon as you knew he was gone, you tucked a piece of his hair into your locket and smiled fondly at your fine collection. Sure, it could be seen as 'creepy', but hey, he's your brother. Plus, of he dies, you could clone him back into existence.

Hair was a whore to clean up.

A few months later, he'd ask you to bleach his hair.

"So we match!" He said excitedly "And, um... If it's not too much, could you cut my hair again?"

"Why?"

"It's getting long and-"

"No, I understand the basic concept of why people get their hair cut, I'm not an idiot. I was asking why you want me, in specific, to do it, despite the fact that mom and dad both know and support you and could very well take you to an actually good barber."

"Oh, well, I like the way you did it." He smiled at you "It was kind of... Sloppy, but it was still good!"

"Ew, stop being nice to me." You said flatly "That's gross."

"Oh, sorr-"

"I was joking, Asriel. You sure you want me to cut your hair?"

"Positive."

So the next day, you and him went out and got hair bleach. You ended up frying his hair (bless that boys hair), but nothing you can't handle.

Brownish-blonde hair fell to the floor, and Asriel was talking about something you didn't understand. You were tired, you had been for the past few days, but you hadn't slept. At least not well.

You finished and told him to go wash his hair again, to which he thanked you and obliged. You watched him leave, then tucked a piece of blonde away with the brown strands. As soon as you finished cleaning, you crawled into bed and fell asleep.

You were back underground with Frisk. They approached you and you felt genuine fear.

"No, no, I can be useful to you, I can- I can-"

They raised their knife.

"Please don't kill me!"

They chuckled and opened an eye that gleamed red, and you noticed that their cheeks seamed rosy. The knife plunged into your face, then your stem, then your petals. You felt your body deteriorating, decomposing. Then a voice echoed in your soul.

"Asriel, come on, get up! Don't be a cry baby!"

Hatred stewed in you, no. Not for them. You'd never come back for them.

But you did anyways.

Back at the beginning. But something was different.

Frisk approached, bored looking as always.

"You have a SERIOUS problem..." You informed them, before engaging in a fight "You see that little heart? That's your soul! The very culmin- hey! What are you doing?"

They knelt in front of you and gave a smile that seemed all too innocent.

"Ugh, whatever... Anyways, the very culmination of your be-" sharp pain shot through your roots as they ripped you out of the ground and opened their eyes. Pitch black, with the exception of two red pupils.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" They echoed like a flower "You just wanted to see me suffer."

The pain was too intense for you to say anything.

"You let me stay dead, didn't you?" They smiled "I'm going to find you, Flowey, and I'm going to kill you."

You jolted awake, and a short lived scream escaped you. You could feel yourself shaking, and from across the room Asriel awoke and screamed too.

"Oh my gosh- Flowey??"

"Sorry." You muttered pathetically "I had a stupid nightmare."

As soon as the words left your mouth, he came to lay next to you "What was it?"

"Usual bull crap. I'm a flower again, and a human kills me."

"Oh. I was having a nightmare too, of that makes you feel any better."

"What was yours...?" You pressed your face into his chest and listened to his heart beat. As much as you hated to admit, you loved the sounds of life.

"I was a monster, and my sibling killed themself... They coughed up flowers and..." He trailed off "I think they pulled their soul out and ripped it up...? Yeah, because then I ate the little bits."

"Spooky."

"Yep."

You loved the sound of his life beating in his chest, how his flesh felt against yours. Of course you loved him. He was a piece of you that you needed.

You hated to admit that you needed him, but it's true. No one could ever deny it.


End file.
